Roles Reversed: A Klaine Story
by ILoveKurtHummel
Summary: What if Blaine had been attending McKinley, and Kurt was the one at Dalton? Starting from around Never Been Kissed, this is how the story would go if Blaine was the spy and Kurt was a Warbler.
1. First Meeting

_Author's Note: Ok! So this is what would happen if Blaine went to McKinley and was in there glee club, and Kurt was a lead singer of the Warblers. It will be at least all of seasons two and three! Please review & let me know what you think! :) And thanks for reading!_

I head down the hallways, keeping my eyes peeled for Karofsky, my bully. Sure, he harasses others too, but he is the worst to me. Always pushing me into lockers, calling me names, spraying me with a slushy.

Being the only out gay kid in my school has a lot of downsides, and this is the main one. Thankfully, today I've made it to all my classes without getting into too much trouble.

"Blaine! Here, I saved you a seat," my friend Rachel Berry calls, and waves me over. We are both leads in glee club, which is the best part of my day. I almost didn't sign up last year, because I was already bullied enough for being different, I didn't want to add glee club in. But after a few of the football players and cheerios joined, including Finn Hudson, the most popular boy in school, I figured it was alright. The bullying got a little worse, but I had friends by my side so it's alright.

"So, what are the boys doing for there mash-up?" Rachel asks nonchalantly. She acts innocent but I know she is trying to get information. WE are doing a mash up contest this week in glee.

"If I told, the other guys wouldn't be very pleased…"

"Oh come on, it really won't hurt! Please Blaine?"

"They already have been shooting down my ideas, I really don't need to give them another reason to disagree with me."

"Alright, fine then," she says with a huff. By then class has started and we are busy working.

There's no glee club today, and I 'm not meeting with the other boys to discuss our mash up till tomorrow morning. . So far, it's just been a lot of arguing and we haven't decided on anything. As I head to my locker, I'm distracted and don't realize Karofsky is behind me, until I feel a rough shove to my shoulder and slam against the lockers.

"Get out of my way," he jeers and I sigh. The bullying has been increasing recently and it's getting me down. I tried talking to my dad about it but he seems to think that since I'm gay, I've chose this life style for myself.

Picking myself up off the floor, I take a deep breath and compose myself. Only a couple more years, then I'm out of here.

We've been talking for twenty minutes and have gotten nowhere. And all my ideas have been shut down.

Including the last one, where I suggested we wear matching music note printed bow ties, which was met by many groans.

"Well, Blaine, how about you let us figure it out. Why don't you go check out our competition for Sectionals? The Garblers or something?"

"You mean the Warblers?"

"Yeah, them. You know what, that's actually a good idea," Artie says, and I can already tell I'm not getting out of this one.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll text you guys when I'm done."

They wave as I leave the building and head home, to but together an outfit that can hopefully fool the Warblers.

An hour later I pull up in front of Dalton Academy, the home of The Warblers. Sighing, I head to the front of the school and open the doors. Lucky for me, it seems to be passing period, because there are tons of teenage boys in the halls, all talking and looking carefree. The crowd seems to be almost all heading in one direction and I follow them. As we head down a large marble staircase, it gets even more packed, and I can't help but wonder what is going on.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I tap the shoulder of a boy in front of me. He turns around and we make eye contact. "Um, hi. I'm new here, and I'm wondering what's going on."

"I'm Kurt," he says and I find my self being drawn into his beautiful blue eyes. Wow, they are really pretty. But he starts talking again, so I pay attention. "And it's the Warblers. Sometimes they throw together an impromptu performance in the senior commons, and it tends to shut the whole school down for a while."

"Wait, the glee club here is cool?"

"Yeah, the Warblers are like rock stars!" He responds and I let out a small laugh. He smiles my way and then, unexpectedly, grabs my hand. "Come on, I know a short cut."

He pulls me through the crowd and we head together down the hallway, our hands still intertwined. I can feel a small blush rise to my cheek, because here is this very beautiful boy holding my hand.

We reach the room where I see many other students gathering, and Kurt pulls me up to the front. I look down at my outfit, and realize how out of place it is.

He laughs, obviously seeing my concern, and gives me a reassuring smile. But then he leaves me to head toward a group in the middle of the room and I get worried. What will I do without my tour guide?

But before I get too anxious, I hear the Warblers start singing, and then, to my amazement, Kurt takes lead! I quickly recognize the tune, as Blackbird by the Beatles. I am in awe of his sweet, angelic voice and out all my focus towards Kurt. He seems very into the song and I can see the emotion in his eyes, which seem an even more brilliant shade of blue, if that's possible.

As he sings the chorus for a second time something inside me shifts and I've never felt this emotional over anything. The song ends and the applause is thunderous. I break out of my trance and clap enthusiastically.

Kurt smiles my way and I give him a large grin back. He walks my way and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"So, what did you think?" he asks.

"Wow, just wow. You are amazing! I was very impressed."

A blush immediately creeps up on his cheeks and he responds, shyer than before, "Oh, thank you."

Then the shyness disappears and he looks me back in the eye. "That was actually my first time taking lead. I'm a junior this year and since a lot of the old leads are gone, they are trying out some new talent."

"Well, you are definitely talented!"

He smiles and for a moment there is a silence between the two of us. Not awkward, just a moment. But then Kurt speaks again, and the dreaded question comes "So, you obviously aren't attending Dalton. I know my fashion, and that is _not _ a Dalton blazer."

I laugh, and sigh, "I guess I have some explaining to do?"

"Yeah, I'll say so." He then waves over two other boys and I gulp. Oh dear, maybe Kurt isn't so nice after all.

"Relax, they're harmless. How about you join us all for coffee and we talk it over?"

I nod, and relax a little. He's definitely not mad, but will the other boys be. Kurt tells them we are going to coffee and they give me a quizzical look but don't question it.

I trail a little behind the three of them, as they laugh and chat like old friends, and follow them down the hall.

Now the one thing on my mind is Kurt. During that performance I felt something like nothing else I've ever experienced, but I have no idea what it means. The only thing I'm certain of is that I don't want this to be the last time I see Kurt.

_A/N: That's the end of Chapter one... Updates should be at least once a week! Please comment, review, favorite, follow, etc! Thanks! :)_


	2. Because You Matter

_A/N: Hey guys! So, Kurt is in bold, Blaine is regular, for font, so you can tell who's POV we are in! And when they are texting it is in italics!_

_Another thing, this is just a note abou the account in general! I'm writing Roles Reversed & the other owner of this account is writing Come What May (check it out!) And together, on , we are writing The CrissColfer Story!_

_Just FYI :)_

_Also- please comment & review, I love hearing your feedback! _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! -Jordan_

I sit down with my coffee, across from Kurt and two other boys, who have introduced themselves, but I can't remember their names. The other boys seem a little wary of me, but since Kurt is being kind I'm not too nervous.

"So… I think we are all really just wondering, why did you come to spy on us?" Kurt asks.

"Well, I'm from McKinley High's glee club, and the other boys thought my time could be spent better spying on you that helping brainstorm ideas." I sigh, hoping they don't think I'm pathetic.

"I don't like the idea of you snooping, but you seem harmless, and if anything, I think the performance you saw will just make you want to work harder." The boy to Kurt's left says, patting him on the shoulder. Kurt blushes at the compliment, and I feel a bit jealous. That guy is probably Kurt's boyfriend… This is crazy. I don't even know him!

"Well, I promise any information I got won't be given. Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to leave school. It's not exactly the best place."

As I say this, Kurt gives me a sympathetic look, so I quicky add on. "If you don't mind me asking, are you all gay? I am, but I'm the only on out at my school."

The two other boys laugh, and Kurt responds. "Well, I am, but these two aren't. A few of the others are in the group, but it's not a big deal. Dalton has a no bullying policy and it's strictly followed."

This sounds crazy, a no-bullying policy that actually works? My life would be so much happier, I can't even imagine. I realize that I've been zoning off a little, thinking about this, and I see that Kurt is waving good-bye to the other boys. Now it's just me and him.

"So, I don't mean to pry, but it seems you get bullied at your school?"

I sigh once again. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. Most days I just hold my head high, but lately I feel like it's getting worse. If that's possible."

"Well, I've been there. That's what led to me coming to Dalton. My dad really doesn't have the money, but safety is important, so we make due."

He's staring at me intently, and I feel glad to finally have someone who sorta understands. "It's really nice meeting someone who's been through this too, so thank you for reaching out."

"Of course. Maybe if someone had done this for me I wouldn't have ended up in such a bad place." I'm curious on what he means by this, but now is not the time to ask.

"Here, give me your phone."

I give him a quizzical look.

"So I can give you my number!"

"Oh! Uh, here you go." I give it to him. No one who I'm actually interested in has asked for my number before, or given me theirs.

He hands me my phone back and says "Here. Now whenever you need to vent or just need someone to hang out with, you can call or text me."

"Thank you, so much. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it. Now, can I walk you to your car? I've already missed enough class, another ten minutes won't matter."

We push in our chairs, and head towards the entrance. This time, Kurt doesn't grab my hand and pull me along, which makes me a little sad. Instead, he makes small talk as we walk down the halls and across the parking lot.

"Well, this is my car so, I'll say goodbye here. Thank you for being so kind about everything. I couldn't have imagined it going better actually."

"I got a new friend out of it, so it's a win-win situation, right?"

He thinks of me as his friend? Already? I feel so lucky! Oh great, I'm turning into one of those mushy people. "Haha, yeah, I guess. Well-"

He cuts me off and pulls me into a hug. "Just, don't give up Blaine, okay? Because you matter Blaine, you matter."

With that I tighten the hug, because I am so grateful for him. That is exactly what I needed to hear. "Thank you, I'll try." I whisper, and pull away slowly.

Then I get into my car, and wave to Kurt through the window. He smiles widely and waves back. I drive away, humming Blackbird to myself.

**Blaine.**

** That's the one thought that has been in my mind all day, through my classes, lunch, and now the Warbler rehearsal. The boy I met earlier today fascinated me, and I don't know why. Maybe it's the fact that he too, seems to be so broken down by bullying like I once was. But even before I knew that about him, there was something that made me reach out to him.**

** What confused me the most though is when I hugged him goodbye. It wasn't a bad thing, but it's not normal for me. And what I said. It was something my father had said to me when I first came out to him, and we had "the talk." Although the situation with Blaine was different, I think it's what he really needed to hear.**

** I try and focus on what Wes is saying, but by now the meeting is coming to a close. He bangs his gavel and announces that tomorrow we will begin to work on our setlist for sectionals.**

** I wave goodbye to my friends and head to the parking lot for a second time today. Since it's a Friday, I'm driving home for dinner and staying the weekend there. My father and I live about forty minutes from Westerville, where Dalton is located, so I board there during the week and come home during the weekends.**

** It's okay, because my dad isn't home much on weekdays any way. He runs an auto repair shop in Lima, which is the next town over from our house. Actually, I think that McKinley High, the school Blaine goes to is there. I will have to check it out.**

** I've just finished dinner with my dad and am in my room, reading, when my phone buzzes. I see it's from an unknown number, and open it curiously.**

_Hey Kurt! It's Blaine :) Thanks again for your graciousness today!_

**It's Blaine! I should have known. I quickly add him to my contacts and send a text back. **

**_Hi Blaine! Your welcome, don't mention it! And really, "graciousness"? That's a pretty fancy word for a teenage boy._**

**I only have to wait a minute for a response. **

_Well, some people (meaning myself) are just gentlemen. It's called being polite! ;)_

** I laugh, and respond quickly.**

**_Oh really? I thought you were just trying to prove that you actually have a brain! Because most sensible people wouldn't come to spy on their opponents in a homemade uniform!_**

**His response is once again quick and I put my book down, knowing I'm not going to get any further in reading it.**

_I personally thought it was quite clever. I only had like ten minutes to make something! This reminds me, didn't you say something about knowing your fashion?_

**Fashion! My favorite subject. Blaine, you are going to regret bringing that up!**

**_ Yes, I am very knowledgeable on clothing, fashion, all that. Do you by any chance read Vogue?_**

**From there we were chatting non-stop, and little did I know, I'd been texting him for 45 minutes! I needed to start my moisturizing routine, so I said good-bye, but promised to be in contact over the weekend. **

**As I got out my various creams and oils, I smiled to myself. This is the start of a beautiful friendship.**

_A/N: Quick Disclaimer- I don't own glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, or any of the characters mentioned! They all belong to Fox & etc. _

_If I did, all episodes would have A LOT more Klaine! 3_


	3. Courage

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little bit, I've been working on this chapter all week, but haven't had much time to write because it was finals week! But good news, they are over! Anyways, just a warning, there is a litle bit of violence, not much but a little! Please comment, review, favorite, follow, etc. I love your feedback! Thanks for reading :) _

_-Jordan_

Walking down the halls on Monday, I keep my guard up as usual. I am being so cautious, I nearly yelp when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and see that there is one new message from Kurt. Eagerly I open the text and see one word on the screen.

**_Courage_**

I smile in appreciation. The text is short and sweet, but holds a lot of meaning. Over the weekend, Kurt helped build my confidence and reminded me not to give up. He even talked ideas with me on how to stand up to Karofsky. Today I will not take any harassment. I will have courage.

So far, I haven't had the chance to put my new found bravery to work, but I'm not complaining. I head to my locker before lunch to put some thing away, and I've almost reached my destination when my books are thrown from my hands. I look up to see Karofsky, right as he slams me hard into the lockers. He jeers at me, then turns walks away, laughing.

But instead of staying on the floor like usual, I get up and chase after him. "Hey! What's your problem?"

He turns around and looks at me, but quickly pretends he didn't.

"Karofsky! I'm talking to you!" This time he starts walking toward me, and my courage I felt moments earlier begins to shrink.

"What do you want, gay-boy?"

"I want to know, why you target me. And why you've made it your mission to make me unhappy."

Instead of answering, he just laughs, but I can tell he is a bit nervous. "Because, homo. Your in glee club, you wear stupid bow ties, and you flaunt it in our faces. All the gay is disgusting."

Before I realize what I am doing, my fist has connected with his face. And I've punched Karofsky.

He backs away clutching his face, and shouts at me "What the hell?" then starts to swing at my face. I duck, then sock him again, hard, in the gut. Before he can manage to hit me back, I sprint down the hall. This gotten out of hand, I was never meant supposed to be violent. It's exactly what I'm against.

By the time I've reached the parking lot, there are tears coming down my face. Why I'm crying, I don't really know. Maybe because no one sticks up for me, or because of the rude things he said, but I think the real reason is because I'm ashamed of what I did.

I drive for a while until I realize that I have arrived at Dalton Academy. I really don't know why I chose to come here of all places, but now that I have arrived, I know that I need to see Kurt.

Right now he's the only one who will understand. But school doesn't get out for over an hour, so I'll have to wait.

I decide to send him a text while I wait, to let him know I'm here.

_Hey, this is sorta awkward, but I'm outside Dalton right now, and I really need to talk with you… Can we meet up soon? I'll be waiting._

I sit and replay the events of the day through my mind, and I feel even worse. It really couldn't have gone any worse.

My self-pitying thoughts are interrupted by my vibrating phone.

**_Ok, are you alright? Meet me in the parking lot, 2:30. We can go up to my dorm & talk there. Hope you are okay_**

I smile at the text, because he is so caring. I really got lucky to have met this wonderful boy. Which brings my mind to another issue I've been thinking about lately. The first time I saw him, I knew he was special. And over the weekend as we talked, I liked him more and more. He has the most charisma of anyone I've ever met, and has such an endearing personality. I can't help but want to know more about him. Now, I hope he doesn't dislike me after I tell him what I did.

Kurt, like me, has a strong belief that violence is never the answer. So after I punched Karofsky today, I hope he is understanding.

**After getting Blaine's text today, I am really worried for him. It seems that something bad happened. When the final bell for my class rings, I hurry out to the parking lot, scanning the rows for his car. Then I see him, leaning against his car a few rows away. Damn. He is even more attractive than I remember. With his tan skin and dark hair, I don't see how anyone wouldn't think he is good-looking. ****_Stop it!_**** I scold myself. You are just friends.**

**"Hey! I found you," I say, as I wave to him.**

**"Oh! Hey, thank goodness. Two hours is a really long wait."**

** "Two hours? Blaine, that's a long time. Ok, what happened?"**

** His face falls and it looks like he's almost going to cry. "It's okay, it's okay. Shh, come here." He's crying silently at this point and I wrap my arms around him. "Let's head up to the dorms, okay?"**

**He nods his head and follows me as I head thought the halls of Dalton, until we reach my room. Jeff, my roommate is studying with Nick at the library, so I know the room is empty. **

**"Okay, can you start from the beginning?" I ask, and he nods again. **

**"Well, it started when K-Karofsky harassed m-me in the hallway…" Blaine begins.**

**"And then I punched him." He pauses a minute before adding, "Hard. And then again in the stomach."**

**My eyes grow wide, because I would never believe that this boy in front of me would ever be remotely violent. **

**I think he see's the look of surprise on my face, but misinterprets it because he says, his face falling, "I know, you probably think I'm awful now. Since you are so against violence."**

** "No, I don't think your awful. I think you probably just acted on self defense. Doesn't mean it's right, but I'm not going to shut you out or anything." I joke lightly.**

** Apparently he was worried about this though, because as soon as I said it, he looks as though a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. **

** "Thank you, thank you, for understanding." He says, and starts crying.**

** "S-sorry. Stressful day." I make out through his sobs.**

** I pull him in to a tight hug, and we sit there for a while. Eventually he stops crying, but we still stay with our arms around each other. **

** After a few more minutes have passed, I slowly pull away. "Well, I'm hungry, what about you?" he nods his head, still not making eye contact with me. "I think I what we need is a Disney movie marathon and some pizza." **

** He starts to grin and I grab his hand, pulling him out of the room with me. "Come on, let's head down towards the cafeteria."**

How I found myself bawling in the dorm room of practically a stranger, I'm not quite sure. And that stranger happens to be a pracitically perfect boy, who I like. A lot.

My luck just gets better and better.

At some point he pulled me into a hug and we've been sititng like this for a bit. I finally stop crying and begin to relax. This day has been awful, but now I am trying to let it go.

He pulls away and asks if I'm hungry. I don't trust myself not to stutter so I just nod my head.

"I think what we need is a Disney movie marathon and some pizza."

Disney movies? I smile instantly. That sounds great! I'm still excited about watching the cartoons when I feel Kurt grab my hand, pulling me out the door.

We enter the hallway and I let him pull me through the corridors, until we reach a room, which has many different smells.

"This is the cafeteria, they almost always have pizza. Let's go grab some."

He drops my hand after realizing we are still linked and I see a blush creep up his cheeks. I follow along pretending not to notice, but my head is buzzing. Did I cause him to blush? Could he possibly think of me like that?

I push the thoughts aside and focus on grabbing my food.

We are halfway through The Lion King when I realize I haven't contacted my parents. They are both very busy, but I'm sure they have noticed by now. When I check my phone, I see 3 calls from my mom and a few anxious texts.

I quickly send her a message, letting her know I'm okay, just with a friend.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks me, probably wondering why I suddenly got up."

"I forgot to tell my parents I was here, my mom was nervous. But it's fine now." I reassure him, settling back in my place next to him on the matress. Although it could be an awkward situation, it isn't. There is no tension and it feels like I have been friends with Kurt for so much longer than just a few days. It's nice to have someone who understands, who I can be serious with but then go and sing along to Disney movies with.

I'm friends with the glee club, but I'm not nearly this comfortable around them.

I tune back into the movie and realize we are at the part where Simba's father is about to die. I watch the scene unfold and feel sadness for the poor lion cub. As on the screen, the little lion looks for his father and finds him deceased, I hear a sniff next to me. I look over and see Kurt looks _really_ upset.

"Um, Kurt, are you okay?" He glances up at me then tries to clear his throat.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just haven't seen this movie in a while. I forgot the dad died."

"Oh." He seems really upset for that to be the only thing. "Are you sure that's all?"

"It just reminded me of my mom, that's all. I'm fine. Can we just keep watching?" He finishes, and I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it.

I nod my head and turn back toward the screen. There is silence again until Hakuna Matata, where we both sing with the animals.

After the movie, I yawn and realize that it's 7:30pm and I need to head home. We paused it eventually and went down to the cafeteria to buy some junk food. Kurt complained he really shouldn't have that much oily food in one night, but once we got back to the room, he had his fair share of the snacks.

"Well, I should probably head back. But thanks for tonight. Just what I needed."

"Of course! It was fun for me too and it's nice to have another friend around."

"Same. Especially one who gets it." I look him in the eyes as I say this, and he nods.

"Thanks for confiding in me. I'm here anytime you need to talk." Kurt says warmly, before pulling me into a quick hug. "Bye Blaine, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Kurt"

_A/N: I'm thinking about making them the same age, but what do you guys think? I can't decide so let me know what you think would be best for the story! Thanks!_


	4. Dalton & Death Threats

_A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't posted lately, there's not realy an excuse, just life I guess. I've decided that Kurt & Blaine are both Juniors, just for the purpose of my story! Also, the beginning og the chapter might seem kinda rushed or whatever, but I really needed to get Blaine out of McKinley! Please review, comment, favorite, follow, etc! I love feedback! :) -J_

It's been two weeks since the Karofsky incident and the bullying is getting progressively worse. I would try talking to my parents, but they are too busy to listen or do anything about it. I have decided standing up for myself only makes matters worse, so I've quit. Glee club is the only time I really feel safe.

I reach my locker at the end of the day, ready to go sing, and find a note inside, that read _Meet me behind the bleachers, 3:10. – DK_

Checking the time, I see that I only have about five minutes to get out there. I consider not going, but decide it would be worse to stand Karofsky up than to go. I close my locker and head towards the field.

Once I get there, I look around, making sure there isn't an ambush or something. But I don't see anything suspicious.

"You came."

Karofsky walks up, giving me a threatening glare. This is the look he usually gives when he's about to punch me. _Great._

Feeling a strange amount of courage, I respond "What do you want Karofsky? I don't have time for this."

"Yeah, I know, you need to get back to homo explosion. But, I just wanted to get a message across to you."

I stare at him, waiting for the supposed message.

"I don't like you waving your gay in my face. I don't like your glee club. So I'd really like it to stop."

What the heck? This is the stupidest thing. "You know what Dave, I don't really care what you want. You've been nothing but awful to me, so why should I care?"

"Because. If you don't, I might have to kill you."

"Excuse me?" My head is exploding with thoughts, and I feel overwhelmed.

"I said, if you don't stop being so you, I might just have to kill you. But don't " With that he send me on last jeer and walks away.

I sit down, unable to make any thoughts that are logical. I don't know how long I sit there, but eventually I get up and head towards my car and drive home.

The first thing I want to do when I get home is call Kurt. But I'm not sure what to say and I really don't want him to worry about me, so I don't.

I lay on my bed for a while, thinking about solutions. I'm pretty sure Karfosky was just bluffing and trying to scare me, but I really can't see myself going back to that school. At least it's a Friday, so I have all weekend to figure something out.

The first option I have is to ignore that it ever happened and just keep going with my life. But the bullying has gotten so bad, I really just don't want to go to McKinley. I need somewhere new.

Maybe I could be homeschooled. That way I'm the only one around, so no one to bully me. But who would teach me? My parents are both bust lawyers and don't have time to talk to me now, let alone give me schooling. So that's not an option either.

The one idea that keeps nagging at me is Dalton Academy. They have a zero tolerance policy, a glee club, high-level classes, Kurt…. It would be a dream come true. And right now, it seems like the only thing that can help me.

I pull p the Dalton homepage on my laptop and print off some informational sheets. Maybe if I prove to my mom this I better for my education and will look better on college applications she will let me transfer. I consider texting Kurt, but if it doesn't work I don't want to get his hopes up.

Over the past two weeks, he has grown to be my very best friend. The other glee club members seem to be happy for me, knowing that I have found another friend who accepts me. Last weekend, Kurt even met Mercedes and Rachel, and he four of us had a movie night. Just as I suspected, the three of them got along very well. They have been texting him all week, and are planning to go out shopping soon.

I hear my mom come in, and I gather all my papers together, ready to show her.

"Well, this does look like a promising school Blaine, but why change now? Can't you just wait till next year?"

So far my mom has been very open and positive, but she has a point.

"Mom, I didn't want to worry you guys, but the bullying has ben really bad for a while now." She scowls.

"Because you're gay?" I sigh. My parents aren't the biggest fans of me being gay. They don't judge me for it, but they think life would just be easier if I was straight.

"Yeah, that's part of it, but it's just being smart and being in glee in general. If you aren't a football star, it's kinda hard to be accepted at McKinley."

"I see. Well, I need to ask your father, but you seem to be confident in this choice, and it seems legitimate to me. I'll see what I can do."

'Thanks mom! This means a lot to me," I say, giving her a hug.

Sunday afternoon, I'm in the car with my boxes of clothes, favorite items, and necessary things, headed to Westerville. My mom pulled some strings and got my transfer completed in record time, and tonight I'm moving into the dorms. We decided that since it's about an hour drive, I would board here, and come home when I can. My parents aren't home much anyways so it doesn't matter too much.

I'm very excited to be going to Dalton, and although I'm sad to be leaving my friends in New Directions, I'm mostly happy to be getting away from the bullying and going somewhere where I will be accepted. And will (Hopefully) have an easier time making friends! I already have one, so that's a start!

Speaking of him, I haven't told Kurt I'm transferring yet. I want to surprise him tomorrow or maybe tonight. I hop he won't be upset, but I thought it might be fun.

We've finally arrived at the school and my mom and I carry my boxes inside. We meet with the Dean, who shows me around and gives me all the important information I'll need. It's a lot to take in, but I'm not worried, because I'll have Kurt to help me.

Finally, we get to go up to the dorms. I put the boxes down on my bed and look around. The room consists of two beds, a big closet, a TV in one corner, and a large bathroom in the other. I have a roommate, but he is most likely at dinner right now.

I turn to my mom and give her a hug. She holds on to me for a while, before letting go. Although we don't talk as much as I would like, we do have a very good relationship.

"Promise me you'll call after classes tomorrow? And let me know how everything is?" I nod and promise to call every day even.

We say goodbye, and I start unpacking.

"Hey man! You're my new roomie?" A blonde boy comes in energetically. He seems friendly, which is good.

"Yeah, seems like it. I'm Blaine." I say, holding out my hand.

''Awesome! I'm Jeff." He says, and shakes my hand enthusiastically.

"Cool. So, I just finished unpacking, and um, well, if I put something in a wrong place, just let me know." I'm a little nervous, because he is my roommate, and I really want Jeff to like me.

"I'm sure wherever you put stuff is fine" he responds with a smile. I feel more relaxed, because he is obviously going to be great.

"So, have you had dinner yet? Because I haven't, I was actually just at an emergency Warblers meeting, Wes got some crazy idea, but beside the point! Want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

Once we have both gotten food, Jeff directs me towards a table. There are two boys already sitting there, who are introduced to me as Nick and Trent. They are both very friendly and treat me like they treat each other.

"So," I ask, "How can I join the Warblers?" I am definitely interested in joining the group, because I love singing and I was in glee club before. For the past five minutes, the three of them have been going on about it, and with what I've also heard from Kurt, I definitely want to be a part of the group.

"Ok, well, we will have to ask Wes when you can get an audition, and sectionals are only in a few weeks so he may be a bit worried, but I'm sure it's fine!" Jeff replies.

"Ok cool! Glee club was my favorite part of my old school, so I'm really excited" I share.

We start discussing which of the Harry Potter movies is better, when Nick stands up and waves someone over.

Jeff leans over and tells me, "This is Jeff's roommate coming over. He's also in the Warblers, an his name is Kurt."

Kurt. I'd almost forgotten!

I look up and see him laughing at something Trent has said and he obviously hasn't seen me yet.

"Hey Kurt!" Jeff calls, "Meet my new roomie! His name is Blaine."

Kurt glances my way, and his eyes grow wide. "Blaine? Blaine!" He starts smiling.

"Um yeah, that's what I said. Blaine!" Jeff replies.

"Hey Kurt, surprise? I'm going to Dalton now," I say.

"Really? That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me though? Well, we can talk later! Let me see your schedule!" The others stare at us a little confused, and as Kurt looks over my schedule, I explain how Kurt and I have been friends for a few weeks now, and Nick gives Jeff a sneaky glance.

"What?" I say defensively, because there is obviously something going on I don't know about.

"Oh nothing, just you are the mysterious friend Kurt is always talking about! We've been wondering what the elusive boy was like, and now we know." Nick answers.

I look toward Kurt, and he starts blushing. "Ok, they have been sure that you were my boyfriend because we text for much, but don't worry, I told them we are just really good friends! And now you are here, which is awesome! So no more texting," he laughs. The others do too, so I join in. I'm a little sad Kurt is so ashamed of me being his boyfriend, but he probably just means in a general sense or something.

"Well, it looks like we have three classes together! English, science, and history. And then if you join the Warblers for your special class, we'll have that for half an hour everyday too!"

"Sounds good, do I have classes with any of you other guys?"

After looking at my schedule, it turns out I have Spanish with Trent, math and history with Jeff, and a couple other classes with Nick. I'm glad to already have four friends to sit with tomorrow.

"Well, this has been fun, but we better all get to bed. We do have classes tomorrow," Nick states, and we all agree. It turns out that Nick and Kurt's room is only a couple doors down from Jeff and I's, and I have been invited already to join them in there weekly Thursday movie night. It feels so nice to fit in and have people accept me.

It came out while we were hanging gout that I'm gay, and everyone was cool with it. They didn't even dwell on it at all, which is a major change from McKinley.

After showering and changing into sweats and a tee, I grab a book and get in bed. I see that Jeff is also reading, and I'm really glad to have him as a roommate. We seem to be getting along really well, and he's really fun. I'm really glad the other boys are nice too.

I must have zoned off, because Jeff calls my name a few times, before I realize he's talking to me. "Sorry, what?"

"I was going to ask if I could turn off the light, but you looked deep in thought? Anything you'd like to share?"

"Oh, it's nothing big, I was just thinking about how happy I am to be here. And make friends with all you guys of course!"

"Gee thanks," he says, laughing. "I'm glad to have you as a roommate too, my last one was iffy. I had to spend most of my time in Kurt and Nick's room."

"Thanks. Sorry if I space off, there's just been a lot on my mind, so I have gotten use to overthinking I guess,"

"It's fine! But I'll probably always just assume you're thinking about Kurt every time." He says with a smirk.

"Wait, um, what?" I say, and I feel my cheeks heating up.

"It's kinda obvious. You liking Kurt I mean. Every time he says your name your face lights up. And you really value his opinion. But it's cool bro!"

I don't know what to say, so I decide to just be honest. "Well, yeah. I kinda like him. Ever since we met really. He's just really amazing. But we're just friends, so I mean, it's fine. I'm happy wit just that. Please don't tell him? I don't want him to be upset."

"No, I won't! But he wouldn't be upset. Nick has been complaining because all Kurt ever talks about any more is you, Blaine. Even more than Vogue. So, don't stress over it! I personally think it's adorable. Nick and I have already started thinking up a couple name for you two…." He trails off making kissy faces at me.

"Good grief!" I throw my pillow at him, because this is ridiculous!

"Can I at least tell Nick? He practically knows everything else about you."

"Yeah, that's fine, but only him! And make sure he knows not to tell Kurt."

"Alright! Night Blaine. See you in the morning!"

"Night, Jeff." I say back, and fall asleep smiling.


	5. The Lima Bean

_A/N: Hey guys! So, to make up for not posting a lot lately, here is a small little chapter to sorta make up for it. I will post a regular size chapter either tonight or tomorrow, but for now, here's a little something! :) Please let me know what you think & if you have any ideas for the story, I love to hear them!\_

**"Warblers, today, the first item of business will be haring the audition of a potential new member. Please be polite, and welcome Blaine Anderson." I roll my eyes at how formal Wes is being, as usual, but clap enthusiastically for Blaine! Nick and I stopped by his dorm last night and secured him an audition for this week.**

** Blaine has been at Dalton for the past three days, and it has been great. It's really nice having my best friend next to me in class, not on my electronics. Monday night we had a nice heart to heart, and he told me the bullying had gotten so bad he couldn't stay there any longer. This seemed like a good reason to me, but something felt off. Later, as we were watching America's Next Top Model, the full story came out.**

** I promised not to tell anyone. Because if Blaine feels upset about it there is no reason for me to bring him any more stress about the issue. He seems to be doing really good though, and everyone gets along with him, which is nice.**

** I focus in right as Blaine walks through the door. He seems nervous, so I try and give him an encouraging smile.**

**"Uh, hi. My name's Blaine Anderson and I will be singing Hey Soul Sister by Train for you today."**

** Although I offered my help on the song choice, Blaine wanted to choose it himself. I think his pick is a smart one, I can definitely see Wes making an acapella arrangement out of the song. Blaine hits play on a CD, and the first notes play. Then he starts to sing, and ****_wow. _****He's amazing!**

**His voice is smooth and has perfect pitch. I can't believe I've never heard it before. I knew he was in glee club, but I wasn't aware he had so much talent.**

**Far too soon, the song is over, and I'm clapping very hard! Nick and Jeff start whistling and I Trent yells Bravo. This makes me smile, because all the boys here are so kind and happy.**

**Blaine gives a small nod before saying "Thank you for your time." And then heads out the door, looking pleased with himself. The council holds a vote, and it's unanimous – Blaine Anderson is now a Warbler.**

**"So, what your telling me is I now get the honor and privilege of doo wopping behind one Kurt Hummel? Sounds pretty awesome to me." Blaine teases. We are meeting up at a coffee shop, The Lima Bean, for lunch today, and as soon as I saw Blaine I told him he had made it.**

**"Well, I don't ****_always _****get the solos! Nick has quite a few too, and with your performance, I old see you getting a fair share." I bump his shoulder playfully as we move up to the counter.**

**"Hello, what can I get for you today, hot stuff?" The boy behind the counter says with a wink. I look at Blaine, seeing how he will respond.**

**"No no, pretty boy, I was talking to ****_you"_**

**I look his way with a confused expression. What? I decide to ignore it and just order my coffee.**

**"I'll have a grande non-fat mocha please."**

**"Coming right up," the boy behind the counter says, winking at me again. I feel annoyed with his obviousness.**

**"I'll have a medium drip please, thanks for asking." Blaine says agitatedly.**

**"Relax hobbit, I was getting to you." Blaine makes a sour face but ignores the comment as well. We go find a table and both forget about the boy as we make small talk. Until he comes over with our coffees.**

**"Here you go boys. Enjoy," He says with a smirk, and then walks off.**

**"God, some people can be so cocky." Blaine says, obviously irritated.**

**"I know, the nerve. And he's definitely not my type. I go for kind and real, not sly and self-absorbed."**

** The rest of our coffee hour goes by smoothly, and we talk the whole time. It's amazing, with Blaine, I never run out of anything to talk about. I think we could spend eternity just talking, and still be interested in each other. Its really nice having that connection with someone.**

** I'm so engrossed in the conversation, I almost don't notice what is written on my coffee cup. As I go to throw it away, I notice a something scrawled on it in black pen, which looks a bit too long to be "Kurt Hummel"**

** Looking closely at the cup, I see a phone number, written in black ink, with only one explanation attached. Next to the number is ****_"Call me. –Sebastian"_**


	6. Candles

_A/N: Hey guys! Second update of the day, woo! Ok, a little bit of jealous Blaine, which I think is hilariously adorable. _

_And disclaimer: I do not own glee, any of the characters associated with it, or any of the songs mentioned. Only thing I can take credit for is the storyline :)_

**"What's taking you so long?" Blaine asks, as he comes over to me at the trash. **

** I hold the coffee cup out to Blaine so he can see what's written on it, and he immediately started scowling. "What the hell?" is all he says.**

** "I know, weird right? I wasn't expecting that. Forward, isn't he…" I trail off, but Blaine looks furious.**

** "Your not actually gunna call him, are you?"**

** I laugh. "Well, I don't know, it's very tempting. Because he's ****_so _****my type."**

** Blaine frowns harder. "Oh, I wasn't aware you were into that."**

** "Blaine! You are being ridiculous. He is not my type! I was kidding." What has gotten into him? **

** "I know, it's just- never mind. Lets go."**

** I follow him out to the parking lot, and get in my car, wondering what that was about the whole way to Dalton.**

** When I get back to my room, I feel put out. Blaine was still mad at me when we got back to the school, so I just decided to go hang out with Nick. After finding him, I decided to explain what happened, because I'm feeling confused.**

** "So what you're telling me, is Blaine was jealous."**

** "I guess, but why?" I don't know why he would be.**

** "Kurt, stop being so oblivious. HE LIKES YOU. A lot." Nick states, like it's the most obvious thing ever.**

** "What? No, we're just friends…" **

** "You are, right now. But he likes you as more, and from the way you act, I think you like him back."**

** "I really haven't considered it. But yeah, I guess I do. I just don't want to ruin the friendship. I think it's safer just being friends."**

** "Alright, if that's what you think. Just, be sensitive, okay? Because he really cares about you."**

** I nod my head, and realize he's right. But I still think making a move on Blaine or something would just lead to drama. **

I'm auditioning for a solo in the Warblers today. I've been in the group for about a week now, and they've all been great to me. Since I'm a newbie, I really don't expect to get a solo or lead at all, but it can't hurt to try.

For my audition, Jeff, Trent, and Thad helped me make an arrangement of Teenage Dream, so they will be harmonizing and singing in the back ground while I take center stage.

I would have asked Kurt to help to, but the song is kinda for him, and I want to be able to look at him as I sing. Weird, I know. But I think it will be easier for me if I have someone to focus one.

I hear Wes introduce me to the group, so we come out. The three boys start the song then I come in with the lead vocals. I make eye contact with Kurt a few times, who blushes a bit but smiles widely. The performance goes really well and once we are done everyone cheers.

We sit down, ready to listen to the rest of the solo auditions today. Kurt and Nick are both auditioning too. We were the three finalists, and most likely only two of us will get chosen. I really want to get the lead, but the other two boys were here first, so I don't want to steal their spot.

Kurt sings Ben, by Michael Jackson, for his audition, and he is perfect. Every time he sings I fall more in love with his voice.

Nick also does a great job with his song, but I don't pay much attention to the performance, because I'm sitting next to Kurt. Who keeps getting closer. And his hand is brushing my thigh. Which really isn't helping me think properly.

The auditions are finally over, and we all file out of the room, with the promise of finding out the results tomorrow.

It's a Thursday night, so I will be joining Jeff, Nick, and Kurt for a movie night. Last week, I wasn't sure what to expect, but it was really fun and I got to know the three of them well.

After changing into sweats and a t-shirt, and grabbing some candy, I head over to Kurt and Nick's room. Tonight we are watching some new chick flick that came out, just for laughs, as Jeff said, so I think the night will mostly be spent talking.

When I walk in, the other three boys are already all settled and comfy. Nick and Jeff are next to each other on Nick's bed, which leaves the only open spaces to be across the room on a chair, which is far from the TV, or next to Kurt on his bed, which could be risky, because of the circumstance. But before I debate it any more, Kurt has gotten up and pulled me over next to him, saying I shouldn't be so shy.

In the corner of my eye, I see Jeff and Nick exchange mischievous smiles, and I think they may have done this on purpose. They really want Kurt and I to date, and even have started calling us by a couple name they created, according to Jeff. Klaine. That's what they call the two of us.

It does have a nice ring to it.

I try to stop thinking about these things, because Kurt is _right there. _ And he's in his skinny jeans. Which is really distracting to be next to.

Thankfully, a distraction comes, when Kurt takes the candy from me and opens it up. He asks me what kind I want, and I take the Sour Patch Kids, which makes him frown.

"What?" I ask, sure there is some ridiculous reason, because Kurt always has thoughts on everything.

"Well, I wanted those, but you kinda took them. I guess we will just have to share! I'll grab a bowl or something. I'll be right back."

The movie is halfway done, and Kurt and I are on our second box of candy. He insisted we kept sharing, that way Kurt could "feel not so guilty about the calories."

The movie turned out to actually be pretty funny, and I was enjoying myself. I was enjoying it, but Nick and Jeff kept talking loudly, which caused me to yell at them lots. We are getting to a really good part in the movie, and I am super into it, so when I reach down for the candy, I miss, and some how grab Kurt's hand instead. But instead of taking it away, he holds mine back. I smile to myself, but don't look over at Kurt, because I don't want this to end.

Our hands don't leave each other for the rest of the movie, but once it's over he takes his hand away quickly and starts blushing. I hope he doesn't regret it or something. I mean, it doesn't have to be romantic, it could just be a friend thing. I'm trying not to freak out and overreact, so I decide to try and start a conversation with Nick.

When I looked over though, they were both smiling like crazy, and I realized that they probably saw us. Oh lord. I'm never living this down.

"Well, I'm really tired and have like three tests tomorrow, so um, yeah, I'm just gunna go. But I'll see you guys tomorrow. Want to come with Jeff?" The sooner I get him out of this room the better.

"Yeah, alright Blainers, I'll come. Bye Nick! Bye Kurt!" he calls as we leave. Once we are a ways down the hall, he looks at me excitedly.

"What?" I say monotonously. He gives me a look, which shows I'm not fooling him.

"Um, I'm kinda excited, because you and your lover boy just spent an hour holding hands! Holding hands! Klaine is on! Woo!"

"Jeff, be quiet! Your gunna wake people up." We are in our room already, but still. "And besides, I don't think he thought of it like _that._ He just did it because we were friends I bet. It doesn't mean anything."

Jeff frowns at me, obviously displeased with this answer. "Blaine, you can keep denying it all you want, but I really don't know why. Just, don't kill it before it starts, okay?"

I nod, because he's right. Maybe I can try and be more flirty with Kurt. I'll ask Jeff for advice in the morning.

All morning I've been jittery and had high nerves, leading up to the Warblers meeting. I've seen both Kurt and Jeff, who are both nervous as well, but not as much as me. It's probably because they know they will get the solos, as usual. Apparently, Kurt and Nick had each had a solo for sectionals, and that had gone well for them, so I bet it will be the same again. No. I need to think positively! I'm a good singer too.

As I walk to the meeting, I see Kurt standing outside the door, pacing back and forth. I smile, because how adorable is he?

"Hey, someone feeling nervous?"

"Um, yes! I really want the solo, but you and Nick are just so good…"

"You are a fabulous singer Kurt, and the council loves you. Don't stress."

He gives me a nervous glance, but then stands up straight and nods. With that, he opens the door and walks in confidently. I follow behind, trying to do the same.

Once all the Warblers have arrived, Wes bangs his gavel. "Warblers, I am pleased to let you know that we have decided on who will be taking lead for Regionals. For the opening number, Nick will be singing Uptown Girl, by Billy Joel." Everyone cheers for Nick, and he gives a little bow, smiling. That song will sound great with his voice, and it will be amazing as acapella.

"And for our second song, we do Candles, by Hey Monday, being sang by," I hold my breath in anticipation, "Blaine Anderson," and then start smiling like crazy, "and Kurt Hummel." Oh my gosh, we have a duet!

I look over to Kurt, who is also grinning. We make eye contact, and his face brightens. I cannot wait to start practicing.

_A/N: Ok, finally some stuff is kinda happening? Woo! Fair warning though, Sebastian is coming back. _

_Please comment, review, favorite, follow, vote, etc.! Thank you fro reading! _

_-Jordan _


	7. Baby It's Cold Outside!

_Author's Note: Hello! First of all, I apologize for any update errors that might have happened, my computer wouldn't post it the way I wanted so I had to reupload it but it's all good now!_

_Second, Sorry I haven't updated in a little over a week (8 days but still!) but I've been working on this chapter for a few days & it's the longest one yet! Yay! Also, since I have a MAJOR obsession with Klaine's version of Baby It's Cold Outside, this chapter has a large chunk of it based on that duet! I really reccommend you watch them sing it before/during/after you read the chapter, that way you can get a good visual in your head of the performance! (also because it's AMAZING!) And their voices in that song, especially Darren's I just can't even_

_Sorry, fangirl moment! Ok, as i was rereading I realized there are some continuation errors, for example:_

_I said in earlier chapter that Jeff was Kurt's roommate, but it's actually Nick_

_And in previous chapters I said they were going to sectionals but they are actually going to Regionals! _

_Just FYI _

_Thanks for reading! _

**Even though regionals aren't until February, we have our soloist picked out in December. That's a classic Wes for you. Thankfully though, he doesn't plan on starting to work on them until after break. I'm sitting in the study room, thinking about all this, and I'm really glad I got a lead. I was hoping for a solo, but a duet with Blaine is great too. I do get a chance to shine soon though, because on Friday Nick, Blaine, and I all get to sing a solo in the holiday assembly for one song. I'm going to be singing O Come All Ye Faithful for mine.**

** I'm also excited because in three days I get to head home for winter break! I love Dalton and all my friends here, but I am always missing my dad. It's nice two have two whole weeks with him. I try and focus back on my history book, when someone taps me on the shoulder.**

** I turn and see a smiling, hazel-eyed boy. "Blaine! Geez, don't scare me like that."**

** He smirks, obviously pleased with himself, which causes me to pout. "Hey now. I was just wondering if you wanted to practice."**

** "Already? You realize we have almost two months."**

** "Well, I didn't say we would be singing Candles. I talked to Wes about the assembly on Friday, which the Warblers are performing at as you know, and I asked him if maybe he could add in a duet for us? So we are prepared for Regionals and all," Blaine says, looking at me a little uncertainly.**

** I smile at him and ask, "What did you have in mind?"**

** He walks over to a boom box he must have brought with him and says "Baby It's Cold Outside?" before hitting play. As the opening bars of the song play, he motions to me, signaling that I should go first. I sit up straight and begin. Luckily, it's one of my favorites so I know all the words. ****_I really can't stay…_**

** Blaine makes cute little facial expressions as he sings, so I decide to as well. He even acts out the song a bit, so I follow along. As I start walking away, he follows me, and I turn to laugh at him. Watching him act everything out is adorable! And his voice sounds really good. I walk back over to him and he grins, but then heads towards the couches while he sings. As he walks away I can't help but check out his ass, which is quite nice, but no! Why am I thinking that? I should stay focused on the song.**

** I head in Blaine's direction, and sit on the couch across from him. As Blaine sings ****_Your eyes are like stars right now_****, I giggle, because he makes a cute hand gesture. But I get up and head to the back of the couch, continuing our tag like game.**

** Blaine sits down next to me, scooting in as he sings ****_Mind if I move in closer_**** and I realize we are definitely taking the flirty path with this duet. I remember what Nick said earlier, and if this is any indication, he's right Blaine does like me in that way. So I decide to get up and move to the piano, not wanting to lead him on or something.**

** But once again he follows me and starts playing along with the instrumental. I watch him play and smile, because he's just so cute. I really need to get my feelings sorted out.**

** Once it's time for me to sing, I get up and lean on the fireplace and Blaine stands across form me. His voice is so amazing I feel like it is melting away all that is bad. I move to the couch again, trying to focus back in on the song. **

** Blaine goes across from me, and leans in a little bit. I feel myself lean in too, and I sneak a peek down at his lips, thinking if I only move in a little closer… But no. I pull away quickly. Because I can't kiss him. Thankfully the song is almost done, so I plop down next to a defeated looking Blaine on the couch.**

** There's a somewhat awkward pause before Blaine says, "I think our voices sounded great together." I nod my head in agreement, before responding.**

** "Yeah, but even for Dalton, having two guys sing a flirty duet might be too much. I don't want to push the limits or anything."**

** He looks at me for a second, before standing up. I can tell he's upset so I quickly add "But I always sing something for my dad around Christmas, so maybe you can come over and this can be the performance?" He smiles and nods.**

*Before Baby It's Cold Outside*

"So, Jeff, I was thinking" I say as we head our room after the Warblers meeting, "I should be more flirty with Kurt? So, um, any ideas?"

He immediately breaks out into a grin. "Ok, well you two have that solo together so that's going to give you _lots_ of _alone_ time. Which is good! So, how about you start with that?"

This sounds logical to me, so I nod. But I feel confident after getting the lead, so I want to do something now. "I want to maybe try something out today, I was thinking maybe trying to sing with him?"

Not long after talking with Jeff, I found Kurt in a study room, reading some sort of textbook. I walk behind him and just watch him study for a minute. He is just so beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen a prettier human in my life. Kurt finally realizes I'm there though, and we start talking so I try to keep the heart eyes away, don't want to freak him out or anything.

I have it all planned out. I will ask Kurt to sing with me, and then lead us into Baby It's Cold Outside, a fairly flirty Christmas duet. He is questioning practicing our duet this early, so I respond, "Well, I didn't say we would be singing Candles. I talked to Wes about the assembly on Friday, which the Warblers are performing at as you know, and I asked him if maybe he could add in a duet for us? So we are prepared for Regionals and all."

"What did you have in mind?"

I smile at Kurt and walk over towards the boom box I brought and press play. As the song starts, I gesture to Kurt, so he knows he should start. I make faces as I sing my part and nonchalantly head my way towards Kurt. When I sing about his hands, I reach down and pretend I might grab them. Then Kurt gets up and starts walking around the room.

It's hard to be flirtatious with someone far away from you, so I follow behind him slowly. I continue acting out the song but Kurt is still far away, until I make a begging sign and he comes back towards me. I get close to him as I sing my net line and I can feel myself smiling a bit. I go sit down on the edge of a couch and am pleased when Kurt follows.

He sits across from me and keeps singing, so far he has known all the lyrics which is good. It would have been awkward if I chose a song he didn't know. His voice sounds so amazing, and I think ours blend well together, which makes it even better.

As I sing about his eyes, I frame them with my hands. I really love this line because Kurt's eyes are one of the features I love most about him.

He moves again and I follow, sitting a bit away from him on the back of a couch. As I sing _Mind if I move in closer_, I scoot in tight next to Kurt, and stay there until he gets up and moves. I watch him go, feeling a little upset because he keeps moving any time I get sort of flirty with him.

He is now sitting at the piano bench and I decide to play along with the piece during the instrumental section. He smiles at me, so I smile too, but then he moves again. I quickly follow, and lean against the fireplace across from him. He leaves again and I'm frustrated, because I just want to get close to him.

I do a half turn as I sing _How can you do this thing to me?_ and laugh a little bit, because once again the lyric is accurate. Kurt does do something to me that no one else does, ever since I first saw him.

He is facing me as a I come over and lean across from him, getting closer and closer. He makes a cute face, and leans in a bit more too. I close the distance so our faces are only a couple inches apart and look down at his lips. _ I could kiss him_, I think and almost do, but then Kurt leaves once again. I saw him looking at my lips too, and I know I didn't imagine it. Maybe he just doesn't think of me like that. I sing the line _Get over that hold out_ as he leaves and realize I couldn't have chosen a more accurate Christmas song for my feelings.

I feel a little defeated, but want to finish the song on a positive note, so I gesture for Kurt to come sit on the couch. He comes over and I plop down next to him,

I sit close enough so that our shoulders are just brushing but nothing more. As we sing the last note I look at him with longing. After its over we both stare at each other for a moment, with somewhat awkward smiles.

I break the silence by saying, "I think our voices sounded great together." Kurt nods his head in agreement, but then becomes serious.

"Yeah, but even for Dalton, having two guys sing a flirty duet might be too much. I don't want to push the limits or anything."

I feel upset, because he obviously didn't like singing with me. _So much for this relationship. _ Kurt doesn't say anything more so I get up to leave because I don't want to say something stupid.

"But I always sing something for my dad around Christmas, so maybe you can come over and this can be the performance?" Kurt says quickly before I get too far.

I smile at him and nod.

Jeff and I discussed the duet over some ice cream and I told him how Kurt didn't seem to be interested in me in _that _way. Jeff told me that he probably is confused about what our relationship could become so not to worry, but I can't help it. I think about this as I head over to Kurt's house to sing Baby It's Cold Outside again with him. It's two days before Christmas, so we agreed to do it now. I'm leaving for Hawaii on the 26th, and eve though I've been home all break I haven't seen Kurt in a week. We've texted lots though, and I told him he didn't have to sing the duet with me, but he insisted.

I'm nervous because this will be my first time meeting Kurt's dad. Even though it's not that big a deal, I still really want him to like me. Over the summer I could see me and Kurt hanging out at his house a lot.

I pull up into the driveway and head towards the door, knocking twice. I wait a minute before it opens and I see Kurt, dressed in a tan suit jacket with a white shirt underneath, a matching plaid and tan hat, and a hippo brooch. I knew he liked fashion, but this is something else. _Amazing._

"Blaine! Come in! I'd give you a hug but," he gestures to the brooch on his shirt and I laugh.

"So, I know you said you had a thing for fashion and clothes… I guess I didn't realize it was so…" I trail off not knowing what to say.

His smile instantly disappears and I regret saying something. "No! Not in a bad way at all! I mean, it's amazing! I'm speechless in a good way."

"It's okay if you don't like my clothes Blaine. It doesn't make you a bad friend."

"No Kurt, I don't think you get it. I love your clothes. They are amazing!" He starts smiling again and nods, then shows me into the living room, where his dad is sitting. He gets up and walks over to me.

"Hi sir, my names Blaine. Thanks for letting me come over today."

Burt gets a bemused grin on his face before responding, "Sure kid, anytime. But cut the sir crap. Just call me Burt." I nod and look over at Kurt who is setting up the piano. "How about you two sing your little song first and then we go eat the cookies Kurt has been making all morning?" Kurt and I both agree and I head over to the piano.

This time I'm playing the music and singing, so since I'm sitting at the piano bench I really don't have lots of flirting opportunities. And I don't think I would want to do that in front of Kurt's dad.

The song goes well and Burt applauses good naturedly when we are done. He gives Kurt a hug and pats me on the back. Then we all head into the kitchen and enjoy cookies and milk.

** "Bye Blaine! And have a merry Christmas!" I call, as he heads down the driveway. We ended up spending all afternoon together, from singing the duet, eating cookies, then playing games and watching Elf. My dad popped stayed with us most the time, and he and Blaine got along really well. Once Blaine shared his love of football they were on a roll, and it took 15 minutes before I could get a word in edge wise.**

** I head into the kitchen because it's almost time for dinner, and if I want to eat something substantial I will have to help my dad cook, not that I mind. He joins me and after I give directions we get to work.**

** While the potatoes are cooking in the oven my dad clears his throat and I can tell he has something important to say. I glance at him as to say "go on."**

** "So, uh, you and this Blaine boy, just friends?"**

** "Yeah, gosh dad, just friends. It's not like that at all, I mean, Blaine's gay too, but I'm not interested in him like ****_that._****"**

** He gives me a skeptical look before saying, "Alright, if you say so. But the kids got it bad for you, Kurt. Try not to hurt him."**

** "What? That's crazy, we're-"**

** "Just friends, I know, but that's for now. I saw the way he was looking at you all day, and I'm no idiot. I can tell when someone's in love. Or at least has a crush."**

** I groan and scowl at him, because what does my dad know? Even though he's right. "Yeah, I know, the others have told me he likes me too. I guess I just don't want a relationship right now and if I do have one, I'd rather have Blaine as a friend."**

** He gets a suspicious smirk again.**

** "What now?" I ask, feeling irritated. Sometimes fathers can be so irritating.**

** "Nothing, just I don't think you are as offended by the idea of you and Blaine together as you say. I also saw today the way you blushed every time Blaine's hand brushed with yours, or he gave you a compliment."**

** I don't know what to say, and dad seems to know he has me.**

** "All I'm saying is, give the boy a chance. It's fine if you don't want to date him, but have an open mind."**

** I nod my head and sigh. If everyone keeps telling me this, maybe I should just realize it's the right choice.**

** It's been a week since I've seen Blaine and since he's out of the country we haven't been in contact since a "****_Merry Christmas_****" text on the 25th. It's now January 1st, and I'm feeling bored. We don't head back to school for a few more days and it seems like everyone is away but me.**

** Right now I'm in my room moping, while half watching Rent, half browsing eBay for good deals. I hear a knock on my door and shout "Come in."**

** My dad opens the door and comes down into the basement room. He clears his throat and I turn my head towards him, giving my attention. "Kurt, I'm sick of you sitting in your room all day, so while I'm at the shop this morning I want you to get out of the house and do something." I roll my eyes in annoyance.**

** "But dad, I'm being productive! I've organized all my clothes by color and even got some really good deals!" This time he rolls his eyes.**

** "Kurt, I'm only working a two hour shift, so even if you are just gone an hour, just go do ****_something._****"**

** I agree and head towards my closet to pick out a suitable outfit. Even if I don't run into anyone I know, Kurt Hummel always looks his best.**

** 45 minutes later I'm at the Lima Bean, planning on buying a coffee then continuing my eBay search form my smart phone. When it's time for me to order I look up to see the obnoxious barista from when Blaine and I were hear a couple weeks ago.**

** "Hey hot stuff. You're finally back. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. Especially after you never called me."**

** I give him my "bitch please" look and order my drink, hurrying away quickly. I'm sitting at a table waiting when of course, he brings it over. But this time, instead of leaving with a wink, he sits down next to me.**

** "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I ask, obviously annoyed.**

** He smiles at me before responding, "I'm on break. So I thought I could spend it with your lovely face."**

** "Thanks, but I'm not interested in getting acquainted with a self-obsessed jerk."**

** "Hey now, that's no way to treat a stranger. Come on, give me five minutes of your time, and if you still want me to leave, then I'll go. Just let us talk. I want to know what lies behind the customer with the fabulous ass."**

** I groan, because for a minute there I almost didn't despise him. "Ok, well, if I'm going to talk to you, no comments like that."**

** "Fine. So, what's your name?"**

** "Kurt." I answer, trying to be reserved.**

** "Kurt, I like it. I'm Sebastian Smythe. How old are you?"**

** "I'm a Junior this year."**

** "Nice, I'm a Senior at Carmel High."**

** I widen my eyes at this. "Wait, the Carmel High that has Vocal Adrenaline?"**

** He nods. "That's the one. I'm actually performing a solo at Regionals. How do you know Vocal Adrenaline?"**

** "I'm in my high school's glee club, Dalton Academy Warblers. We competed against you last year at Regionals. You were actually really good. We lost." I say the last part quietly, not wanting him to gloat.**

** "That's too bad. But I didn't know you were a show choirboy. I imagine you must have a great voice? Also probably causes you to make amazing noises in bed."**

** He smirks and I feel my cheeks flush. "Ok, for one, I said no saying stuff like that. I mean it. And I like to think I'm a good singer, I am performing in a duet for our Regionals."**

** After that Sebastian apologizes and said it's a bad habit and we end up talking for the rest of his 15-minute break. A little while later he brings me over a biscotti and I notice on the napkin he has written his number again, this time the message saying. ****_"I'd love to talk more, if you are interested let me know. Thanks for today. –Sebastian."_**

** I take the napkin with me as I go, contemplating whether to text him or not. The rest of the day I try and figure out if I want to talk with him again. It's 7pm before I finally send a message his way. "****_Hey. It's Kurt :)"_**

_A/N: Ok, so please don't hate me! Because Klaine is end game! I just want this to be a fairly long fic so don't worry! They will get together eventually... But for now_

_And here's the hashtag of the chapter: #BurtKnows_

_Please review, comment, vote, favorite, follow, track, etc! I love all your feedback :) _

_-Jordan_


	8. Blame It On The Alcohol

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Another update hurray! _

_So, last chapter I think I said Blaine was in Hawaii but NO_

_He was actually in the Caribbean! Sorry about that :)_

_Also, I know that Silly Love Songs comes 1st but in my story Blame It On The Alcohol is first! So yeah :)_

_Please review! Thanks _

I'm glad to be back at Dalton after winter break. Being in the Caribbean was fun and warm and I got to see my brother, Cooper, which was nice but I like being here best. And I haven't been in contact with anyone for the past coupe weeks so I'm really excited to see them! I got here but Kurt is supposedly coming back in an hour according to Nick.

Right now, he, Wes, and I are chilling I the commons, being the only three Warblers back yet. We've been playing board games and just joking around, so before I know it, Kurt is here!

When he walks in I run over and engulf him in a hug. "Kurt! I've missed you!" He hugs me back briefly then laughs and pulls away.

"Hi Blaine! HI guys!" he says and waves towards the others. "I missed you too. How was your trip?"

I fill him in on the details of my vacation quickly then ask him how his break is. "Well, up until the last week, besides Christmas and stuff, it was pretty boring. Everyone was gone, but I ended up making a new friend!" He says sitting down.

I smile because that's good for him. Kurt's friends are mainly just in the Warblers, while I have friends at McKinley too, so it's nice to here he has other people too.

We settle back into the game with Kurt just watching and talking. I notice that he starts texting about 10 minutes in and figure it's just his dad or Jeff or something. But then at one of the text he starts giggling and blushing, and then a few minutes later he does this again. So I decide to ask him who he's texting.

His eyes get wide for a second, but then he says, "Uh, just the friend I made. He's really funny."

He? I was expecting it to be a girl, just because Kurt said at his old school all his friends were girls.

"Do I know him?" I say, and want to kick myself. I'm obviously being snoopy and Kurt will notice.

He seems hesitant before answering but finally says, "Yeah, actually. It's kinda funny, but it's um, Sebastian Smythe? He's a barista at the Lima Bean, goes to Carmel High…." Kurt trails off and all three of us stare at him with an open mouth.

Wes is the first to speak. "Kurt, that's fraternizing with the enemy! We might be up against them at Regionals again, he's probably just using you for information.

I'm still not sure what to say, because I remember him as the guy that was coming on to Kurt a couple weeks ago. _Maybe he's different… _I hope so.

I focus on Kurt as he says "… And he didn't even know I was in the Warblers when we started talking! So seriously guys, it's not like that. All he knows is that I'm singing a duet for regionals, that's ALL. He doesn't even know what song."

Nick looks relieved but Wes still seems flustered. He finally says "Ok Kurt, I trust you. Just use your best judgment."

Nick and Kurt start to laugh and I halfheartedly join in. I have a few questions of my own I'd like to ask.

**_I have to go, but I'll text you during my lunch break? _**

_Sounds great. I'll be waiting ;) – SS_

**I put my phone away and try and focus on class. For the past week or so, I've been texting with Sebastian and even hung out with him a couple times. He's cocky and crosses the line a lot, but when I look past that he's fun to hang out with, and makes me feel good about myself. **

** Ever since Blaine heard last night he avoided eye contact with me and didn't say much. Which is so overreacting. It's not like we are anything but friends. Same with Blaine and I.**

** Ugh. I don't know what to do about him. I think I like him back, but I don't know. It feels like I could get hurt really easy if we have a relationship. I need to talk to Trent. He always has good relationship advice.**

** ~~~~~~~~~  
During my lunch break, instead of a text, a I get a call from Sebastian.**

** "Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"**

** I can tell he's smirking through the phone. "No, if it was an emergency I'd call 911. I just thought, this would be better to ask you than through text." I wait , curious to what he has to say. "So, I was wondering, if you would like to go on a date with me? Just to try it out."**

** "Not like before? Like an actual date."**

** "Yeah, one where I pick you up at 7pm sharp and we hold hands in the back of the theatre and share a popcorn."**

** I laugh, and think about it. What could it hurt? It doesn't make us boyfriends. "Ok, sure. Sounds great. Thanks for asking."**

** "Cool. I'll pick you up Saturday at 7pm."**

** With that he hangs up, and I sit down smiling. Kurt Hummel is going on his first date.**

I've been feeling upset with Kurt all week, and it's already Wednesday. I've decided I'm being ridiculous, so I have some cookie dough and the hopes of a movie with me to offer as an apology for being stupid, and I'm thinking we can just talk and hang out so it's not awkward.

Nick is out hanging with David, so I know its just Kurt in the room. I knock on the door and when he sees it's me he looks a little surprised. "Hey Blaine! Come on in!"

"Thanks"

"So I see you have cookie dough, I'm assuming that means we are gunna be watching a movie? "I nod and smile, because Kurt knows me so well. He puts in the first Harry otter and we sit down. About half hour in he gets a text and I see it's from Sebastian.

"So…"

He pauses the movie and looks at me.** "**He's not as bad as he seemed."

I nod, trying to keep an open mind. "Ok, I believe you. I just was surprised and he seemed like he wouldn't be very kind to you, so I was just annoyed I guess. It's stupid."

He grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze. "No, it's not Blaine. We've always been honest and open with each other, that's why we are so close. I'm glad you can tell me what you think. But I actually had a decent conversation with him and it turned out we had some common interests. So seriously, don't worry about it."

I'm glad Kurt feels that way, because I feel the same about our relationship. I nod my head and say "You are right. I'll trust your judgment, he can't be so bad if you like him."

Kurt laughs and starts the movie again, all the previous tension gone. We have to quit watching soon though, because he has homework to finish. "How about we finish Saturday night? And we can watch the second one too!" I ask him.

Kurt purses his lips and sighs. "That sounds really fun, but I already have plans."

"Oh. Ok…"

"With Sebastian actually, we are going to a movie."

"Like a date?" I hope he says no.

But by the blush on his cheek I know the answer before he says "Yeah, I think so."

I nod my head and bid him goodnight, saying I'll see him tomorrow.

**It's 6:50 and I'm pacing the living room nervously. I've never been on a date before, and I'm hoping I'm wearing the right thing. And that I won't do something stupid. And that Sebastian will do something to make my dad nervous when he gets me.**

** Speaking of my father, he has been sitting on the couch watching me and finally says "Kid, relax. Even though it's your first date you said you've hung out with him before right?" I nod in agreement. "And you had fun right?" I nod again. "So it will be fine. Just forget that it's a date and enjoy yourself."**

** "Why do you always have to be right?" I ask him and he grins. Just then the doorbell rings. Here goes nothing.**

** "And then he ****_kissed _****you?" Rachel exclaims. I'm at her house the day after my date. I've gotten really tight with her and Mercedes through Blaine.**

** "Yeah. We held hands the whole movie and shared popcorn and then before we went inside he gave me a little kiss. But I puled away because I'm sure my dad was watching."**

** Rachel and Mercedes squeal and I blush a bit. "What did it feel like?" Mercedes asks.**

** This is a question I've been asking myself for the past few hours. Because I always thought a first kiss would be, I don't know, I would just feel something a little more emotional. "Well, I ****_definitely _**** liked it, don't get me wrong, but it didn't feel like true love or anything. Maybe that comes with time." They agree and Rachel points out that its just high school and having a bit of fun is harmless until I figure it out.**

** We talk for a while more until it's almost time for me to head home and eat dinner with my dad before going back to Dalton. "Well, even if it's not serious, I want to meet your new boy Kurt. My dads are out of town and I was somehow convinced into hosting a party Friday night. I'm inviting you and this Sebastian kid to come! Please?" **

** "I don't know, we've only been on one date…"**

** Mercedes chimes in saying "Oh come on. This is good, because if you aren't enjoying him we can distract him for you or something."**

** I laugh and finally agree. I give the two girls hugs goodbye and I'm heading out to my car when Rachel yells "Oh and tell Blaine he's invited too! And I won't take no for an answer!"**

** This just got a lot more complicated.**

Kurt had his date this weekend and I'm curious to see how it went. I could hardly sleep Saturday night knowing he had spent the whole evening with someone else and I was at home alone. I have it bad for the boy.

When I see him in English he waves me over to sit by him. "So, how did the big date go?" I ask, trying to take the higher ground or whatever.

He smiles slightly before responding "It was fun, I had a good time."

"That's great." I say and there is an awkward pause, but my thoughts are going crazy. He doesn't seem like it was the most amazing thing ever so maybe I can still win him over.

Kurt breaks the silence by saying "So, Rachel is having a party Friday night, it's gunna mainly just be New Directions, but she wants you to come. She actually said she won't take no for an answer." We both laugh, because that is typical Rachel Berry.

"I don't have a ride home so-"

He cuts me off. "Yes you do! I'll drive you!"

"But it's kinda out of the way,"  
"No it's not, I'm going too."

"Oh! Well in that case, I'd love to go. Thanks Kurt."  
"No problem."

The tension has lessened all week and we are back to our normal selves, the only difference being Kurt isn't so touchy. But at least our relationship isn't feeling strained.

Until Friday morning. Kurt is going over our plans in English. We are going to his house and getting ready because "we couldn't possibly wear our uniforms Blaine, why would we do that?" and then eat some dinner with his dad. After that we will head to the party. And then he drops the bomb. 'Oh, I almost forgot. After dinner we have to swing by an grab Sebastian."

"Wait what?"

"Didn't I tell you? Sebastian's coming. Rachel and Mercedes want to meet him."

"Oh."

"I know you guys didn't have the best experience with each other last time, but I told him that you are my best friend and that he needs to show his good side around you. And he said of course. So no worries!"

I mumble something of an agreement and sigh. The universe must really hate me.

The whole car ride over I'm stuck in the backseat, watching the two of them hold hands. It's nauseating. I wish it was me.

Both boys are nice about including me in the conversation though which is good, and besides making a few borderline jokes, the only thing Sebastian does to rub me wrong is holding Kurt's hand. Which is personal.

Once we get to Rachel's, Finn opens the door and leads us downstairs.

"Welcome," Rachel says when we reach the basement. This place is something else. I've heard Rachel talk about it, but seeing the place where she holds impromptu performances for her neighbors and her family has their annual Oscar's party, it is truly what you would expect of Rachel Berry. "Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Finn," she says greeting us each by name.

After that she tours us around the space and then announces the rules. We each get only two wine coolers, and have to use tickets. I love Rachel, but she is so clueless. People start to get the idea they won't be getting the buzz they want and almost leave before Puck convinces Rachel to let him get into her dad's alcohol supply. "Let's party!" she yells, and then the chaos begins.

Sometime after I'm sitting in the corner with Finn. Kurt's dad had gave Kurt and I a speech before we left, warning us not to drink to much, and since Kurt's a designated driver he's not drinking anything and I've only had one beer. Finn is sulking because Quinn, his crush at the moment is making out with Puck, who are both obviously drunk, and I'm pouting because Kurt and Sebastian are dancing with each other, in a way that makes me mad.

"Dude, Kurt is your designated driver right? Why aren't you drinking?"

"I don't need to drink to have a good time Finn."

"Well, I think you do. You've been glaring at the pair of them," he gestures to Sebastian and Kurt, "for the past 20 minutes. Just loosen up a bit."

I decide to take his advice and head over to the alcohol. The rest of the night is a little blurrier.

I am dancing sporadically to the music and I don't even care! Drinking is so cool! I'm having so much fun! New Directions is crazy on alcohol, holy cow! There is a lot happening.

I see Sebastian standing alone because Kurt is talking to Mercedes, so I go over to him and out my arm around him. I figure this is a good time to let him know that I want Kurt and I'm going to get him, eventually. "Just so you know, I called dibs first. I mean, Kurt is so hot and I've wanted him for a while now. He's gunna be mine. So have fun while it lasts, but I'm really excited! Because I'm gunna make Kurt all mine." At this point I realize Kurt is now standing next to me and I wonder how much he's heard.

"Hello Blaine, how much have you had to drink?" he asks me, smiling a bit. Sebastian is frowning though.

"I don't know, a lot! Drinking is fun!"  
He shakes his head at me and then reminds me to be careful. I nod and then leaves, because Sebastian starts kissing him and I don't want to see all that.

I head over to Rachel and yell "best party ever!"

Then Finn comes over and she gets clingy. I think they are broken up again. Too confusing! I think I need another beer.

As I'm sipping on it Puck comes over and we talk until Rachel yells out "Spin the bottle! Who wants to play _Spin the bottle?"_

This is met by cheering and I head over to where the group is sitting. After we are all set up Brittany spends first and lands on Sam. They kiss for a while before Santana breaks it up, yelling in Spanish. We continue around the circle and Sebastian is next. Hope he doesn't land on me.

He spins and it lands in between him and Kurt. "Well, I can't kiss myself" he says, before turning and grabbing Kurt's shirt, pulling him close. Then I'm forced to watch them make out for quite awhile. Puck and Santana start making catcalls and others exchange looks. Finally Kurt pulls away, looking flushed but pleased. I frown. Maybe I need more to drink so it doesn't hurt as much.

Kurt lands on Mercedes and gives her a small peck, then it's Rachel's turn. And she spins me. Great.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gunna rock your world," she says and then leans in. We kiss for a while and I actually don't mind it. Kissing is pretty fun! And maybe it is making Kurt jealous. She whispers to me as we pull away "Your face, tastes _awesome._"

The rest of the night after that for me is spent with Rachel. We sing duets, dance together, take shots, and kiss quite a bit too. I'm too buzzed to care that my first kiss and many after are with a girl, because it's distracting me from Kurt and Sebastian who moved to making out on a couch a couple minutes ago.

I look at them for a moment and see that Kurt looks really uncomfortable and keeps pulling away, but he doesn't seem to against it, so I just go back to kissing Rachel.

I wake up and the first thing I notice is the killer headache I have. _Hangover._ Then I realize I'm not in my room, I recognize it as being Kurt's. And I realize I'm in his bed. The night before comes flooding in, and I can only really make out bits and pieces, a lot of it being kissing.

"Morning sunshine," Kurt says, walking in. "I made you some breakfast."

I thank him and take the eggs and toast. I start to ask how he is but stop because my head is pounding badly. He goes to get me an aspirin, which starts to help.

"So, remember anything from last night?" he asks curiously.

"Not really, just a lot of kissing? Is that right?"

He snorts. "Yeah. And dancing. And singing. All with your new lover interest, Rachel Berry,"

I groan. "No I did not." But I know he's right. As he says it the memories appear, and I think back to starting it with spin the bottle.

He laughs at me and it must show on my face how disturbed I am. "No longer a gold star gay are you? But don't worry, I think it was mainly because you were so drunk." Yeah, and the fact that I was trying not to focus on you and your boyfriend, I think.

He must notice me frown because he questions "Is there something else bugging you? I was pretty much sober the whole time, only a little buzzed so I remember it."

"I um, just, did you and Sebastian kiss a lot? I have a vision of you guys making out on the couch."

He turns bright red, so I apologize. "Sorry, that's awkward. Shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. We did, just for a little."

He still look embarrassed, so I try and lighten the mood by joking "Well at least one of us got what we were after right?" This makes him frown even more. "Is something wrong Kurt? He didn't pressure you or anything right."

'No no, it's fine, I was completely okay with what we did! It's just, I didn't expect we would do it so soon. And in front of everyone. I felt a little self conscious is all."

"Oh ok. Well, at least you weren't kissing Rachel." We both laugh and talk for a while before he makes me go downstairs and say hi to his dad , who is leaving for work soon. I give Burt a sheepish grin, because he obviously knows I was drinking last night. He gives me a quick look of sympathy and says I'm welcome to stay all weekend, which I decline at first but accept after he insists.

**On Monday I'm feeling better about being with Sebastian again. At the party I felt like things were moving to quick, and I talked to him about it at our lunch date yesterday and he said that he was fine cooling down. It made me glad because he is proving to be a great boyfriend. That's another thing we decided. We are officially a couple now. **

** I tell Trent all of this during our lunch and he listens attentively the whole time. When I ask him what he thinks he tells me he's really happy for me, and thinks I have found a great guy. But then he asks me a question that has been nagging at me "Do you really like ****_him_**** Kurt? Or just the idea of him?"**

** I pause before answering. "Well, I'm not sure. He makes me laugh and we have common interests and I do find him attractive, but I can't see me wanting to spend a lot of time with him. So I don't know. I'm thinking maybe as time goes on I will grow into it? I do really like the way he makes me feel and all the attention he gives me."**

** Trent looks skeptical and says "I guess you will, but I think you might be in this for the wrong reasons. I know you probably don't like him as a crush anyway, but when you did like Blaine it was because you never ran out of things to talk about and you wanted to see him more and more. To me, that seems like a better start to base a relationship off of."**

** Trent does have a point, but me and Sebastian can get to that point, right? "I'll keep it in mind," I say.**

** "I'm not saying you need to break up with the guy. I'm just saying, keep an open mind and make sure you are doing things with the right intentions." I give him a quick hug goodbye and tell him I'll see him later in French.**

** Instead of making me feel excited and pleased with my new relationship, the conversation has left me feeling unsure and confused. What's more, I'm thinking maybe I chose the wrong guy.**

_A/N: Please comment & review! I really love hearing your thoughts! They make my day :)_

_-Jordan_


	9. Boy Drama

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is so short, it's kinda just a filler. The next one should be up soon though! As usual, please review & favorite! Thanks (:_

"Blaine! Thank god you answered, I've been calling all weekend, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," Rachel says on the other end of the phone. _That's because I was. _

"Oh sorry, I stayed at Kurt's and didn't have a phone charger until today." It's a lie, which I don't feel good about but I don't want to get on the bad side of Rachel.

"No worries! Well, I was thinking we could talk about Friday night?" I have no idea what to say.

"What about it?"

Rachel huffs, obviously annoyed. "Well Blaine, if you don't remember correctly, you and I had quite the night. We were practically a couple." I groan and Rachel says "What? Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, Rachel. I'm gay."

"I know but at the party, you were kissing me and flirting, I thought maybe you enjoyed it too?" I can hear the hope in her voice.

"That's because I was drunk. And it was my first kiss so I guess I just got into it. I'm sorry though," I apologize and truly mean it. It's not Rachel's fault.

"Ok, I guess I can accept that. You tease!" she says and laughs. I laugh too, glad it wasn't too much of a problem. "You wanna know something?" she says quietly.

"What?"

"I was calling to ask you on a date today."

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry." I can hear her sniffling on the other end. "This isn't about me, is it?" She then starts crying a little louder. I remember her clinging onto Finn and realize she must be upset about their break-up. "Listen to me. You are a beautiful girl and I know you and Finn have something special, but it' just high school. Maybe just focus on yourself for a while, ok?"

"Yeah-yeah I know. Sometimes I just feel like no one really wants me." I feel so sad for my friend, because she really is an amazing person. We talk for a little bit more, and then she says she has to go to bed, so I hang up.

Although things are now patched up between Rachel and I, Kurt and I still have awkwardness between is I would like to fix.

** Once again I find myself spending a Friday night at Rachel's. She called me, sounding upset earlier in the week and Mercedes and I agreed to come over tonight and hang out with her. **

** This week has been tough on me too, for a number of reasons. First of all, Blaine has been acting weirdly around me. He doesn't seem loos like usual and I catch him looking at me sadly all the time. And to make matters worse, we are performing for the Red Hat society in two weeks and I didn't get a single lead or solo. In fact, the lead in both songs went to Blaine. Which just increases the already palpable tension between the two of us. Another reason is Sebastian. I cancelled our date tonight and moved it to tomorrow, and he was less than pleased. The third issue is a mix of both the boys. I can't decide on how I really feel for either of them.**

** Sebastian is so fun and exciting, and always makes me feel special from his compliments. And I really like kissing him and having someone to call mine. But I don't know if I really like him or want to spend lots of time with him. Which is kinda an issue. **

** And then there is my sweet, best friend and maybe more, Blaine. Since day one I've thought Blaine was good-looking and have enjoyed talking to him, and I know he has some sort of feelings for me, but he doesn't seem intent on acting on them. And he seems to be really moody lately, which makes it even harder for me to figure everything out.**

** Somehow in the past two hours we've gone from comforting Rachel, to me explaining all this to the two girls.**

** "Well, I think you just need to listen to your heart." Mercedes says.**

** "How am I supposed to do that when I can't figure it out?" **

** "Maybe the issue is you want love so badly you are trying to hard to find it. If you can't figure it out, maybe neither guy is for you."**

** I look at Rachel and realize she is exactly right. "I think that's probably true," I sigh.**

** "I know, it's depressing." She says, catching my change in mood. "I think that's what I was doing with Blaine. I just wanted someone so bad I was willing to take whatever was available and try and make it work, even though I knew it wasn't really a good idea." I nod in agreement, before hugging Rachel. Poor girl.**

** Mercedes speaks up then though, and she says, " Rachel, I agree, that's exactly what happened with you and Blaine, and I think Kurt and Sebastian too. But Kurt and Blaine, I don't know, they just seem like they might actually have a shot. What's the shame in trying?"**

** I groan. "So what do I do? I can't just break up with Sebastian for no reason?"**

** "Easy," Mercedes says, "Go on your date with him as planned. Make sure we are right about the situation, and then gently say you don't think it's what you expected, and that you really enjoyed getting to know him. Or if you like it, don't break it off."**

** "'Cedes, it's a good thing you're around." I say as I give her a hug. Kurt Hummel has a whole new game plan.**

"**I couldn't do it."**

"**What?" Rachel shrieks into the phone.**

** "I couldn't break it off with him. He hasn't done anything wrong, and he's a really sweet boyfriend." **

** "That's all great Kurt, but you don't actually like him."  
**

** "Yes I do!"**

** "But not in **_**that **_**way! Come on, have some courage!" **

** "I don't know, Rachel. It might take me a while. I feel bad about hurting his feelings."**

** "Whatever Kurt. It's your life. I can't make you do anything, but as your friend I urge you to end it. You obviously aren't interested in your relationship."**

** With that he hangs up, probably calling Mercedes to tell her I failed. **

** The whole night was really fun and before I had a chance to even bring anything up we were kissing again and I realized that I couldn't do it. So I just stayed quiet.**

My life just gets worse and worse. Kurt and I have hardly talked in the past week, and then to add on to the tension, I got all the solos for the Warblers performance. Leaving Kurt with none.

He played it off cool, but I could tell he was trying not to cry. In fact, when I walked by his room after rehearsal I heard him sniffling. Usually I would go in and comfort him, but I was pretty sure I was the last person he wanted to see.

Now Jeff and Nick have even given up on "Klaine" and any possibilities of that relationship seem to be gone. Even the friendship is fading fast.

The worst was when Sebastian stopped by at lunch on Thursday to bring Kurt coffee. I had to watch as he was introduced to all the other guys and smiled proudly, he and Kurt linked at the hip.

Adding to my anger, no one remembered my birthday. It was last Friday night, and the only calls I got were from my mom and brother Cooper. Kurt didn't say anything to me that day except asked for a piece of paper and my New Direction friends sent a couple of texts. Jeff figured it out around 10pm and insisted we eat junk food to celebrate, which was sorta fun, but I still felt a bit depressed.

I feel like I need somewhere or something to take my anger out on, so I decide to start the Dalton Academy fight club. The first meeting goes well, it's mainly a bunch of guys just boxing and using punching bags, but it's a good way to let off steam, and it made me a lot more relaxed.

It's Sunday evening and I'm sitting in my room, trying to read but my thoughts interrupt me. But before I have a chance to keep pretending to focus, Kurt races in the room.

"Blaine Anderson! How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Great, more drama between us.

"Not tell me your birthday was on Friday! I missed it! And I feel like a horrible person!"

Oh. I laugh, because this is nothing. "Well, I just figured it wasn't a big deal and I didn't really have the chance to bring it up in conversation so…"

He frowns but it doesn't seem to be directed at me. "Yeah, I guess that's a good reason. But you didn't even have a party?"

I shake my head. "I haven't really had one in a few years. With New Directions, we went out for dinner usually, but I didn't do anything this year. It's fine." Birthdays have never been a big event for me. My family is almost always too busy to do something.

"Tell me you at least did _something_ fun. Or blew out a candle?"

"Jeff and I ate junk food and stuff which was sorta fun."

"You are so laid back," he comments. "If you had forgotten my birthday, I would have not been so calm and apathetic about it. I was worried you would be mad, so I brought you a present. As a 'I'm sorry for being a horrible friend' gift too."

He hands me a wrapped box and I open it carefully. "Oh my gosh, Blaine, just tear it!" Kurt says, being his usually impatient self. I go a little faster and open the box to find a new bow tie, one with little snowflakes on it.

"I know it's not really Christmas time or anything now, but I got it because it reminds me of our first duet! So I thought it would be a cute gift."

I smile, now understanding. "Thank you. That's really sweet. And it's a bow tie, my favorite!" I add, because you can never have enough bow ties.

Kurt laughs and gives me a hug before heading to his own room.


	10. When I Get You Alone

_Authors's Note: Hey guys! This update took long than expected, but here it is! There is something weird happening with my computer, so at the end I included who's POV we are in. Also, lots of love in the air for the Valentine's chapter! Or not… Kurt's my baby, so this chapter was ugh to write. That is all I will say! Thanks for sticking with this fic :)_

**I'm feeling excited because this is my first Valentine's day with a boyfriend! Even if we aren't in love, it will still be fun to have someone to spend the day with and go out on a date with. This is what I'm thinking about as I wait in line with Blaine at the Lima Bean. Sebastian isn't working right now, so I figured it was a safe time for us to go. Blaine still gets upset around Sebastian so I try and keep their interactions minimal.**

** Even tough we had a rough patch, Blaine and I seem to be doing better. There is only one other thing that is still really bugging me. At Rachel's party, I heard Blaine tell Sebastian something along the lines of him wanting me and that I would be his. I don't know if it was just the alcohol talking or if Blaine meant that he was going to try and win me over, so I have just tried to forget about it. Blaine seems to have done the same thing.**

** "So," he says interrupting my train of thought, "got any Valentine's day plans?" **

** "Well, I mean, I'm just spending the day with Sebastian, nothing too exciting. What about you?"**

** Blaine suddenly starts grinning and says, "Depending on how things go, we will see what my plans are."**

** I don't have time to ask what he means by this because we are next in line and have to order.**

** Later, sitting in an emergency Warblers meeting I find out what Blaine's plans are. **

** "My fellow Warblers," Blaine says, as he stands up and gathers our attention. "I know it's not quite Valentine's day yet, but since it is tomorrow, I was hoping maybe, you would all join me in serenading a certain individual?"**

** At this news everyone begins to start voicing their opinions until Wes bangs his gavel. "Settle down!" he yells, then asks "So, Blaine. Where would this event take place?" **

** "At the GAP." **

** Hmm, I think. That's strange. Why would he sing to me there? Because I'm the one he's singing to, right? I mean, this will be Blaine's way to win me over, I'm sure of it.**

** The Warblers have once again broke out into chaos at this news, until Wes once again calls order. "Enough! Warbler Blaine, a follow up question. If you don't mind me asking, why the gap?" I hold my breath, for some reason anxious to hear his response.**

** "Because," Blaine answers simply, "the guy I like works there."**

** And I feel the disappointment settle in. **

I've barely made it in my room after school before Nick and Jeff are practically attacking me.

"The guy you like works at the GAP? Since when?" Jeff nearly screeches.

"You like Kurt, genius! And he likes you! Except you just about killed every chance you had with him." Nick also yells, seeming equally as upset.

"Yeah, did you not see the way he looked when you said that? Pretty much devastated." Jeff adds.

"Hey," I say defensively. "The guy I like _does _work at the GAP, his name is Jeremiah. And yeah, I did like Kurt, but I'm getting over him. And no, he obviously doesn't like me! He has a boyfriend, if you don't remember. Even if I still liked him, liking Kurt just seems to lead to me being heartbroken, so I have to move on."

Both of the boys shake their heads at me, before Jeff says "Yeah, well I don't buy it. You can say you've moved on all you want, but your actions speak otherwise. You still give him heart eyes and act like he is a god. And if Kurt's reaction is any indication, he isn't all that into his boyfriend."

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but he didn't even go to lunch after the meeting today. I think he was actually upset. Not cool man."

"Well great. Now I feel bad."

This situation has me second-guessing the whole serenading idea.

"We will leave you alone for a bit, we just wanted to share our thoughts. Real friends are honest with each other, right?"

I nod and say goodbye to them as they leave. What a mess.

I find Kurt sitting in the library a little while later and join him at a table. "Hey," I say as I sit down.

He looks up at me and gives a small and ungenuine smile. "Hi."

"So, um, about tomorrow."

"Yeah?" He says, looking up at me expectantly. What does he think I'm going to say? I have no idea how to read this boy right now.

"Well, I know that tomorrow is Valentines day, and I'm kinda forcing everyone to come be my backup, so I was thinking that if you wanted to invite Sebastian to come hang with the Warblers and join in on the serenading, you are welcome too. Since he is your boyfriend and a singer."

Kurt looks surprised at this and thinks it over for a moment, before responding. "Oh uh, yeah, that sounds fun, I'll let him know. Thanks for inviting him."

"Of course, I just want you to be happy."

He gives me the false smile again, which makes me uncomfortable. "Well, I have to do some homework, but I just wanted to tell you that. So night."

With that I leave, ready to get this day over with.

**I make it into my room before I start crying. Over Blaine.**

** Which is stupid, because I have a boyfriend. And Blaine was never even mine to begin with. Yet for some reason, since the announcement of him liking another boy, I can't help but feel like I've lost him. **

** I'm sitting on my bed, mulling over my feelings, with a few tears still occasionally spilling when Nick walks in.**

** "Hey, did Sebastian break up with you? Or wait, is your dad in the hospital again?" I shake my head, luckily it's not either of those, especially the latter. The Warblers had helped me stay strong through my dad's coma this year, which he had luckily pulled out of. And gotten a new girl friend from, his nurse Carole. **

** "No, I'm fine. It's stupid."**

** "Is it about Blaine?"**

** I nod, and figure I can share with Nick. "I didn't realize that Blaine moving on from me would hurt this bad. I know we were never really anything past friends, but now that I know he likes someone else, I feel sad about it. Which is stupid, because I have Sebastian. I don't know, I just feel upset."**

** Nick comes over and hugs me before speaking. **

** "To be honest, I really thought you two would end up with each other. But right now it's not meant to be I guess. It's okay to be sad though, Kurt."**

** I nod and Nick gives me a squeeze. "Thanks for being such a good friend," I tell him. **

** Then I pull myself together and call Sebastian, who says he would love to join us tomorrow. I might as well have fun, why else have a boyfriend?**

** Kurt:**

**The next day at the GAP attack, I sit with Sebastian as we wait for it to start, but over hear Blaine and Jeff's conversation. Something about Blaine getting 50% off when he and his new boy get married. I try and tune them out and focus on**_**my**_**boyfriend. "So," Sebastian says, as I focus back in, "how about after this, you and I go get some lunch? Then I heard some of the other Warblers talking about an after party, so maybe we could crash that? If you'd like." **

"**Sure, if you want to. Sounds fun to me!" I say, trying to be enthusiastic.**

**Instead of responding, Sebastian just leans in for a kiss. A long one. I break away after a bit, because really, we are in public and it's not necessary. He seems to be doing this more and more lately, which isn't really my thing.**

**Soon after we get into position and start harmonizing as Blaine takes the lead. His voice is flawless and smooth as he sings to the boy, who I find out, is named Jeremiah. The number goes well and Sebastian, I notice, fits in with the group, which pleases me.**

**Afterwards, Sebastian and I quickly head to his car. We drive to the restaurant, making small chat as we go.**

**And the whole time we are in the restaurant, we hold hands and play footsie with each other. And he makes playful remarks. It should be everything I've ever wanted in a relationship, yet I'm left feeling undoubtedly empty.**

**When we head back to Sebastian's car though, the atmosphere changes. He pulls me into the backseat and we start to make out. His hand is groping my ass, and I can't deny that it feels quite good. Before I know it, my shirt is halfway off, and Sebastian is trying to pull it over my head.**

"**St-stop, too far," I murmur, between breaths.**

**He pulls off me, and gives me a somewhat unhappy glance. "Come on Kurt, its**_**Valentines**_**day. Please? Can't we get a little hot and bothered?"**

"**You know I'm not comfortable with all… that." I respond, blushing.**

**He sighs, "Fine, but I hope you are soon. You can trust me." He whispers in my ear, before placing a languid kiss on my lips. The ride to Dalton is a little tense, but Sebastian seems unfazed by what happened earlier so I try and put it behind me as well. Once we get there he says something about needing to use the restroom, so I give him a kiss on the cheek before heading off to **find** my fellow Warblers.**

Blaine:

It all went horribly wrong. I should have known serenading someone was a stupid idea. After the performance, which I thought went well, was over, Jeremiah found me to say otherwise. To make matters worse, all the Warblers saw the humiliating confrontation. And Kurt, who I usually talk to about everything, was gone, so I settled on getting my feelings out with Jeff, who was nice but not nearly as helpful. After a sorrow filled lunch, I started on my way to the Warblers party. I knew that many of the other guys had probably been there for awhile, but I hadn't really wanted to face anyone, so I had been sitting in my room and sulking. As I was on my way, I noticed Sebastian in the halls. I gave him a small wave, and he called over to me.

"Hey Blaine, just the guy I was looking for."

"Who me?"

"Of course, gorgeous," he responds with a smirk.

I frown, because he really shouldn't be calling me gorgeous. He's Kurt's boyfriend. "Shouldn't you be calling Kurt that?"

He smirks again before stepping closer. "Listen, Blaine. Lady Hummel was fun for awhile but I'm over him. You look like you know a good time, if you know what I mean." He finishes, winking at me.

"_Excuse me?"_I spat back. What the heck? "Did you just call Kurt Lady Hummel?"

"It's obvious that we are both over Kurt, so I think, with you being sex on a stick, and me being as attractive as hell, we should take advantage of the situation. If you don't want me to break up with Kurt, to spare his feelings or whatever, that's fine. It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

I can't even respond I'm so startled and disturbed. Finally, I say "What gives you the idea that I would ever want to be with _you_? Or help you cheat on Kurt?"

Instead of answering, Sebastian just leans in and tries to kiss me. I push him back though, before he can finish the action.

"Geez, playing hard to get Blaine? You may be like this now, but once I have you-"

"No." I cut him off, "you won't 'have me' at all, under any circumstance. Frankly, I'm disgusted by your behavior and I hope Kurt never finds out. I thought you cared about him. And even though I'm over Kurt, that doesn't mean that I am into you. "

He snorts, and I then ask, "You liked Kurt too, didn't you?" Because he seemed to care about the boy.

"Yeah right. I saw a pretty virgin and thought he'd be fun to mess around with. But he's too uptight. Besides, the whole innocent school boy persona you have going is way hotter. Like I said, _Lady_ Hummel isn't that attractive. If he doesn't have those tight jeans on, he's not good for anything. All he's got is a hard case of the gay face."

Before I respond I hear a sniffling and turn to see Kurt, gaping at us. Then he turns and runs down the hall, muffled sobs in his wake.

Glaring at Sebastian, I turn in Kurt's direction, but not before saying, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now. And don't try and talk to Kurt or I again."

I don't wait to see if Sebastian leaves though, because I'm already way to Kurt.

When I get to Kurt's room, I knock before entering. To my surprise, it's Trent that comes to the door.

"Hey Trent, is Kurt in there? I came to check on him…" I trail off, not sure how much he knows.

"Yeah, because of the crying? I caught him on his way in here. Let me go tell him."

Trent walks deeper into the room, and I wait, somewhat awkwardly by the door, until he comes back.

"Uh, sorry Blaine, but he said he doesn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. Maybe come say hi later tonight? And will you tell the other Warblers not to expect us? Just make something up." I nod and he thanks me, before I head down stairs.

Is Kurt mad at me? What did I do wrong? I thought I handled the situation well, but maybe not. There is an aching in my chest, for my poor friend. Kurt's face looked so sad when he heard us talking. I wish I could comfort him.

But instead, I put on a smile and join the Warblers, telling them that Kurt and Trent have a project that they have to finish, and no one seems too worried, except Nick, who gives me a questioning glance. I just brush it off, and I try to enjoy my day. Really, it's been the worst Valentine's ever.

Kurt:

"**Ok, spill. You can turn Blaine away, but not me. I'm staying whether you like it or not, and we are gunna talk about this." Trent says to me, sitting down on the bed.**

**I nod and clear my throat a bit before I try talking. The tears are still coming, so I can't tell if Trent can understand me. "I-I was looking f-for Seb-Sebastian, because he'd been g-gone awhile, when I heard Blaine say 'help you cheat on Kurt..' so I followed the noise, and I w-was curious. Then it got quiet for a bit, until I heard Sebastian say something, I-I'm not quite sure what, b-but it was enough n-noise for me to find them in the h-halls."**

"**Ok, I can understand you, keep going."**

**I start again, hating what I'm about to tell. "Th-then, I heard Blaine telling Sebastian he was disgusted with him and he felt bad for me. And even though Blaine's over me," with that the tears just start coming again. I start sobbing and can't stop. 'Trent, he's over me. Both of them. What did I do wrong? Why doesn't Blaine like me anymore?" I ask, as I cry into Trent's shoulder.**

"**Shh, shh." He says, patting my back. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kurt."**

"**But I did. My own b-boyfriend said…"**

"**What did Sebastian say?" I must look even more upset because Trent says "Kurt, you need to tell me, I'm getting kind of worried."**

"**He-he said that… He only… The only reason he even d-dated me was because he thought I would be 'fun to mess around with' and because I was a 'little virgin.' He even t-told Blaine I'm only good in tight jeans. And Blaine didn't even d-defend me. He j-just stood there."**

"**You mean Blaine was agreeing with him?"**

"**Well, no. They saw me after Sebastian said that, and then I ran, but Blaine didn't seem like he disagreed. He doesn't think I'm attractive either, Trent."**

**For a moment it's just silent, as I cry and Trent hugs me. I feel so hopeless. My boyfriend turned out to be like a joke, and the boy who I actually love has no feelings for me back.**

"**I just, really like him. Love him actually. I think I've been ignoring my feelings, but after today, I know. Because as much as it hurt hearing Sebastian say those things about me, hearing Blaine say he's over me hurt a thousand times more."**

**Trent gives me a sad look before pulling me into a hug again. I cry myself to sleep in his arms, just wanting to end the horrible day.**

_**A/N: Please please please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing what you guys like & dislike, and if you have any ideas for the story! Thanks!**_


End file.
